


All In

by hyunghyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Mild Language, The Clan AU, Violence, all in Au, generic ass title but i couldnt think of anything else, how do you even tag this, past kihyun/minhyuk, probably fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunghyuk/pseuds/hyunghyuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon didn’t have much excitement in his life.<br/>Then he met Minhyuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hyungwon didn’t have much excitement in his life. Each day was the same. He followed his father’s orders, he listened to the other guards, he arrested anyone who broke the rules. It was all pretty straightforward, and he was used to it. He’d been working for the guards since he was eighteen, and had been preparing to work with them since he was twelve.

No one was surprised when Hyungwon took his oath as a guard. His father had started out as a guard, and his grandfather before him. They’d both worked their way up from guard, to city head, and Hyungwon was bound to follow in their footsteps when his father retires.

Being a guard wasn’t exactly what Hyungwon wanted to do, it was just what he had to do. Becoming a guard and eventually taking over the city was what was expected of him, and he didn’t have a choice. So, Hyungwon did what he was told, even though the cruel way they treated people made him sick to his stomach. Even though he hated most of the rules he had to enforce. Even though most of the city hated him. Even though he had to watch innocent people be whipped, beaten, or even killed because of him, he still did what he was told.

Then he met Minhyuk.


	2. Chapter 2

His day started out normal. Other than the fact that it was slightly hotter than usual, today was just like any other day. He was on his third border patrol of the day, grumbling at the amount of mosquitos when he saw him. A white haired boy picking flowers.

Hyungwon knew immediately that he needed to arrest the boy. He was in violation of several rules.

The boy didn’t notice him approaching, completely engrossed in the flowers he was picking. He looked about Hyungwon’s age, give or take a few months. His clothing was ripped and dirty, telling Hyungwon that he didn’t have any money or social status. His white hair fell around his face in messy waves, glowing slightly from the moonlight.

Hyungwon found himself mesmerized by the way the boy’s long slender fingers plucked each petal one by one from the flower in his hand, carefully putting them in a small pouch.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Hyungwon finally managed to say, his attention returning to his job and the rules this boy was breaking. The white haired boy jumped, having not noticed that Hyungwon was standing there.

“It’s past curfew, and you’re way past the city's borders, are you aware of that?” Hyungwon asked, trying to ignore the fact that the boy was breathtakingly beautiful. Now that he was looking directly at him, Hyungwon could see the boy’s features a lot clearer. His eyes were big and sparkled in the light, and his lips were a bright pink color he didn’t even know was possible without some sort of makeup.

“I’m aware.” The boy stated simply, staring at Hyungwon with those big eyes, seemingly unphased by the fact that he was about to be arrested.

“What’s your name?”

“Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk.” The boy, Minhyuk, replied, returning his attention to his flowers.

“Are you aware that I’m going to have to arrest you?”

“Do what you have to do Chae Hyungwon.” He answered, not looking up.

_He knows who I am._ Hyungwon thought, shocked by how calm the boy appeared. Everyone in the city knows an arrest means guaranteed lashings, and Minhyuk seemed unphased even though his crimes would earn him at least thirty.

Curiosity got the better of him.

“What are you doing anyways, with the flowers.” he asked, kneeling down so he could see better.

“I heard that there were special flowers out here that can heal people, I think these are the flowers, but I have to bring them to my friend to be sure. I don’t want to accidentally give someone some sort of poison by mistake.” Minhyuk told him, and Hyungwon found himself attracted to his voice.

“Why do you need them?” Hyungwon asked. He didn’t believe in magical healing flowers, but Minhyuk seemed to and for some reason Hyungwon wanted to know more about him.

“A friend of mine, his legs don’t work. He got into an…accident...a few years ago, and it left him paralyzed from the waist down.” Hyungwon could hear the sadness in his voice.

“He must be someone important to you if you’re willing to risk arrest to find these alleged flowers for him.”

“He’s very important to me. More important than a few lashings. After what he’s been through, a few lashings are nothing.” Minhyuk said, finally looking up once more. There was no lie in his eyes, and Hyungwon wanted to know more.

“What happened to him? What exactly is it that he’d been through?” Hyungwon questioned, temporarily forgetting about the job he needed to do.

“He was shot, by one of the guards. It hit a nerve in his spine, he’s lucky he didn’t die.”

Hyungwon flinched. So it was their fault. His father’s fault.

“What did he do to get shot?”

Hyungwon knew he struck a nerve, and regretted the words instantly. Minhyuk’s face hardened, a glare replacing the sadness in his eyes from just a moment ago.

“He didn’t do anything. He’s a merchant's son, and he was working at his father’s shop that day. One of the guard’s came looking for an item that had already been sold, and didn’t take it well when he told him that it wasn’t available. He told him he if he didn’t give it to him in five minutes, he would shoot, so my friend rushed off to try to find it. He got about ten feet away from the shop when the guard fired. He never walked again after that.”

_Yoo Kihyun._ Hyungwon remembered that case. He hadn’t officially joined the guards yet, but he remembered the report they brought his father, “refusal to sell,” “ignoring a guard,” and “lack of respect” were among the crimes listed on the report. At the time, Hyungwon hadn’t payed much attention, but now that he knew what really happened, he felt sick to his stomach.

“I remember him. I remember my father showing me the report. I had no idea...what really happened…” Hyungwon wanted to puke. “I’m so sorry.”

Minhyuk’s gaze softened again.

“It wasn’t your fault...you weren’t even a guard at the time.”

Minhyuk didn’t have to say it outloud, but Hyungwon knew what he was thinking. It wasn’t your fault, it was your father’s.

He was right.

They continued talking for hours after, Hyungwon so absorbed in Minhyuk’s stories that he didn’t even realize how much time was passing.

“Why are you telling me all this?” Hyungwon asked after a while.

“Because you didn’t arrest me.” Minhyuk yawned.

“I still could you know.”

“But you won’t”

He was right. Hyungwon wasn’t going to arrest him. It was like the white haired boy had put him under some sort of spell, but Hyungwon wanted to protect him. He didn’t know why, but he just couldn’t bring himself to take him to the other guards.

Minhyuk yawned again, and for the first time all night Hyungwon realized just how late it was.

“I should get back. You should too.” Hyungwon warned. Minhyuk nodded.

“Don’t get caught. The other guards won’t let you off.” Hyungwon ordered. Then he turned off and ran back to the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow amazing my first fic! I suck at writing so forgive me, but all the Hyunghyuk in the All In MV was too much for me to handle and I needed to hop on the Hyunghyuk bandwagon. Forgive any grammar mistakes or tense issues because I'm lazy and this is mostly unedited


End file.
